The Necklace
by Starr Ravensmith
Summary: Caitlin Todd had a necklace: a simple wooden star with her initials carved into the side, when she died she left it to the next occupant of her desk , after Ziva left she passed it on to Tony, 25 years after Kate's death agent Starr Davenport finds herself the owner of the necklace, watch as she unravels the past of the necklace. and finds out just what happened to our fav. agents
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey, everyone this is my first NCIS Fic. So I'm still trying to get the characters down that why its told from an ocs P.O.V please review and try to help me get the characters voices down. Thank you **_

_**Warning: this is a death Fic. **_

_**Disclaimer: NCIS is not mine if it was Kate and Jenny would have never died **_

Prologue

Starr Davenport's P.O.V

Rain pounded the pavement, as I ran as fast as my short legs could carry me. My partner Jemma Bruffy on my heels. My gun was drawn, and I was sure to keep my steeps balanced just as Jemma had taught me. We could see Petty Officer Blake Johnson about 10 feet in front of us; he was wanted for the murder of his shipmate Petty Officer Jack O'Connor. We had just gone to arrest him when he decided to go on a run, lucky for us.

"Where the hell are you Zack?" Jemma gasped into her microphone Zack's voice crackled over my earpiece he too sounded out of breath

"almost there my loyal SFA Jemma" I rolled my eyes and tried to think of a comeback to help Jemma against our "evil team leader" as we lovingly called him when Blake stopped dead in his tracks and whirled around I slowed my pace and raised my gun as I realized his gun was pointed right at me.

"NCIS DROP YOU WEAPON" Jemma yelled from right beside me

"I don't think so my dear Jemma" he said his voice way too calm for him running roughly two miles I quickly aimed and pulled the trigger lodging two in his chest I saw his eyes hardened in anger, as he went down I saw two flashes from his gun instinctively I dropped to the ground.

"Jemma? Starr? Are you two ok?" Zack said from over the earpiece his voice full of concern I sat up and groaned at the pain in my chin from my sudden meeting with the ground, expecting Jemma to respond to Zack I sat stayed quiet, after a second of silence I looked over to where Jemma laid face down on the ground. My blood froze as I crawled over to her "Starr? Was that you? Are you two ok? Jemma? ONE OF YOU BETTER RESPOND!" Zack shouted over the earpiece I knew that I should respond but I was too shocked. I gently rolled Jemma onto her back. I had to stifle a gasp as I saw two bullet holes in her chest. "Special Agents Davenport and Bruffy please respond, I….I…can't lose both of you" Zack voice crackled over the earpiece again I reached a trembling hand to Jemma's neck tears forming in my eyes. I forced my fingers to stop trembling and looked for a pulse. I almost cried in relief as I found a one it was faint but it was there. Suddenly Jemma's eyes fluttered open she looked around quickly before locking her brown eyes with my green ones.

"Starr…" Jemma croaked

"Jemma is that you? Thank god, Is Starr hurt I'm still a few minutes out and an ambulance is on its way just hold on " Zack said his voice filled with relief I pulled off my jacket and pressed it on Jemma's wounds while wanting to hit myself for not doing it sooner.

"Starr," Jemma said again this time her voice stronger. I wanted to respond but I was shocked into silence Jemma shakily reached up to her neck and unclipped the wooden star necklace I knew she always wore. she held out her hand for one of mine her hand was shaking badly and her breathes were coming in short gasps so I quickly complied "Th- This is now yurs" she said struggling to speak then pressed the star into my hand "it's been passed down from…." She drew as deep a breath as she could manage before she continued " from agent to agent in MCRT for longer than Zack's time….before you wear it you need to know who wore it and what they went through" Jemma's eyes glazed over slightly and I saw Zack's car barreling down the ally towards us. Jemma looked like she wanted to say something but quickly changed what it was "goodbye Starry, don't be too mean to the new Probie" she said and drew in another strained breath

"JEMMA! NO!" Zack yelled and jumped out of his car barely putting it into park he dashed to his fallen SFA "no, Jemma come on you know the rules you can't give it away until you leave for good" Zack said who had clearly been listening to our conversation on his dash over here. Jemma's eyes widened like she wanted to say something but her body suddenly jerked and her eyes glazed over my vision got blurry as I saw the oh too familiar spark of humor in Jemma eyes fade.

I was sitting in the waiting room in the hospital. It seemed like a sick joke sticking us in the waiting room as if there was some hope left that Jemma would spring back to life. I knew Jemma was dead the paramedics called it once they got there. However, since our M.E had left for Italy a mere two hours ago and his replacement was unreachable. Zack begrudgingly let them take Jemma to the Bethesda morgue until our M.E could be reached too shocked to think I merely followed Zack into his car and we drove here waiting to hear from our M.E since Zack refused to leave Jemma until she was safely back in our hands.

"Hey, Agent Davenport can I see that please" said an incredulity familiar voice I glanced up and saw Director McGee. He looked at me confused as I just started numbly up at him. Finally, he sighed and crouched down and softly pried my fingers away the necklace I hadn't realized I had been gripping so tight my knuckles turned white. I released my fingers and allowed him to take it from me I saw him peer closely at the edge of the star. The edges were about half an inch wide and I could barely make out what looked like scratches on the side the director was peering at. I saw his eyes soften as he ran his finger over the scratches. He closed his eyes briefly and sighed; "I never did see who Bishop gave it too" the director murmured to himself then gave it back to me and walked away without another word. Confused and needing to focus on anything other than the awful turn of events in front of me I glanced down at the scratches. As I looked, closer I saw they were letters…no not just letters, initials they were carved in to the side all neatly in a line. suddenly Jemma's words echoed in my ears _" from agent to agent in MCRT for longer than Zack's time….before you wear it you need to know who wore it and what they went through". _ I ran my thumb over the initials as I read them

_K.T_

_Z.D_

_T.D_

_T.M_

_E.B_

_J.B_

My thumb hovered over the last one _Jemma Bruffy_ I thought sadly I looked at the other ones trying to force myself to recognize them, two really stuck out to me E.B and T.M I willed myself to remember them when Zack's cellphone's piercing ring shook me from my thoughts I sighed and slipped the necklace in my pocket. I would find out later right now I had to stay in the present for Jemma no matter how much it hurt

_**A/N: good? Not good? Anything I need to work on anything you liked. Please review so I can work on my writing. Thank you **_


	2. Who is EB and TM?

_**A/N: hello all so first of all shout-out to my two reviewers WIsegirl71301 and Julie, also this story will updated as much as possible but with SOL's and final exams + spring break ( April 11-21) with no internet + prom ( I'm on the committee) it will be pretty hectic I but I will do my best! And please please please review! It keeps me motivated and will help me improve my writing.**_

_**Disclaimer: if I owned NCIS Kate and jenny would have never died**_

_**Starr Davenport's P.O.V**___

"Anderson" Zack answered his phone dully "Jackie, slow down….I can't understand you." Zack said then after a moment dropped his head at whatever Jackie said "yes, Jackie its true I planned on calling you but I didn't know when your undercover for the director would be over." he said the after what seemed like ages his head shot back up pain and compassion clear in his eyes. "Jemma would understand Jackie and you know it. She would be proud to see you become SFA. yes you always imagined yourself being her SFA, but sometimes life doesn't work out the way we want it too not matter how hard we try." he said then made eyes contact with me as he listened to her reply he lowered his voice but since I was only a few seats away I could still hear him. "And Starr may be a full agent but she's not ready for her own probie, she needs you, don't you think she also imagined being you SFA one day too," he said and glanced at me I met his eyes to tell him I heard. He just sighed then fixed his gaze elsewhere.

I started to think about what he had said, I wasn't sure how I felt about a probie after all I had been on Zack's team for three years and a full agent for only one...I didn't think I could train a probie right now. and Jackie, I really did need her, while Jemma was the first to really accept me she gave me mostly tough love while Jackie, gave me the more nurturing approach to my training. I couldn't count how many times Jackie saved my butt, I admit I had always thought that maybe one day I would be her SFA but in my version Jemma always fit in somehow. Sometimes I made her deputy director and Zack director since director McGee was rumored to step down soon. Other times Jemma had retired form old age or she retired because she settled down and wanted to spend time with her children. No matter how my fantasy future played out Zack, Jackie and Jemma were all in it. Nevertheless, it was just that, fantasy.

"Davenport? You with me?" I head Zack asked jerking me from my thoughts

"Huh…..um …yeah" I said a little confused Zack just sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot,

"Let's go," he said while gently pulling me up from my seat. Then, linked arms with me, I knew I was a simple gesture to tell me I was not alone, nothing more, and I welcomed it. "J.P's replacement got Jemma and the Director wants to see us," he said tiredly and I realized I too was very tired I had been up since 0700 this morning. Zack had been up longer.

"What time is it?" I asked as we walked to his car he looked at his watch

"about 0300" he said shaking his head then reaching his car he opened the passenger door for me then jogged over to his side.

Ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisnci

We walked into bullpen to find the director sitting in Jackie's chair, he waited until Zack and I had walked to our respective desks, put our guns and badges away and sat down. "I'm giving your team 2 weeks off, Jackie will be back tomorrow. Also, I know you don't want one and I won't make you chose right away but eventually you will need to pick a fourth member of your team." He said curtly he glanced at his watch "I will be here for about another hour, if you need anything, but I prefer you both go home if not right now by the time I leave, and that is an order." He said sternly but his eyes betrayed that he too was grieving. He waited a minute to see if we would respond after we didn't he stood up and walked back to his office. Zack ran a hand through his buzz cut brown hair before standing up and taking his gun and badge out.

"The director's right we need to go home" he said and picked up the bag at the foot of his desk. I almost followed him but something seemed to be tugging at me begging me to stay.

"Yeah ill head home soon" I said Zack turned to look at me the question clear in his brown eyes. When I didn't offer a reason, he glanced upstairs.

"Ok but remember what the director said" he said and walked to the elevator. After he left, I stuck my hands in my pockets and leaned back. I felt something smooth in my pocket confused; I pulled it out my vision blurred with tears as I saw the necklace. I carefully turned it so I could see the initials .again the initials T.M and E.B stood out to me. Getting an idea, I turned to my computer and pulled up the NCIS personnel database search. I quickly typed in E.B. and T.M then, I narrowed the searched to retired and deceased agents, Jemma had said they were agents past, then as an afterthought I narrowed it more to only agents who worked for this MCRT. I clicked enter and almost immediately one name popped up _Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop _I recognized the name Zack, Jemma and, Jackie talked about her every so often. she was the team leader before Zack. I scrolled down and looked through her profile she was a very skilled profiler and agent. As I scrolled farther, I found she had retired in 2024 with a slew of medals .Slightly excited I looked for a second result for the initials T.M and was depressed when I came up with none. I looked back down at the star prepared to type in the rest of the initials when someone cleared their throat next to me. I jumped slightly and place my hand on my hip instinctively for my gun, even though I had put it away earlier, then I looked up and saw director McGee. Wait T.M...

"Timothy McGee!" I said without meaning to the director looked at me as if I were crazy and I gasped slightly _way to go Starr call the director by his full name your just brilliant_

"Excuse me?" he asked with a slight edge in his voice

"Oh I-I um you see…" I stuttered trying to tell him it wasn't out of disrespect it was by accident but I couldn't make my mouth work. He looked over at my computer then down at the star I was still holding. a new understanding filled his eyes

"You won't get to know the others by just looking at the facts if you ever want to wear that you have to KNOW the others" he said and smiled slightly.

"Wu-what?" I asked confused how did he know I had to get to know them before I could wear the necklace. did everyone in NCIS know except me was it like some sort of initiation?

"you already know my initials are on there, that means I owned it at one point, but didn't have to get to know the people because I had firsthand experience with them" a wistful look entered his green eyes. "Wait, right here" he said suddenly then quickly hobbled up the stairs to his office slowed only by his age. After a few minutes he returned with what looked like a DVD case "I gave this to Bishop to give to the next owner of the necklace…..." he paused "when I cleaned out her desk I found it" he said and indicated Jemma's desk.

"So this belongs to you now," he said and handed the DVD case to me I opened it to see a DVD with "Tony's B-Day" scrawled in sloppy handwriting on it. "It will help you get to know the others" he said his voice slightly sad. Suddenly he bent down, scooped up my backpack, and walked towards the elevator. "But my order still stands you have to leave now" he called over his shoulder. I scrambled to get my gun and my badge and ran after him sliding in just as the doors started to close. Because it was, me and I could never pull off something that smooth, especially in front of the director. I tripped and crashed into Director knocking us both to the ground as I slipped past the doors.

I quickly got off him muttering "sorry director" repeatedly then holding out my hand to help him up. He took my hand then said "don't apologize it's a sign of weakness" I could tell by the look in his eyes he said it almost automatically. We rode the rest of the way down in silence. As we walked to the parking garage my eyes start to droop dangerously I tried to keep them open and thought about calling a cab. The director must have noticed because he took ahold of my arm and steered me towards his red mustang.

"We don't need another terrible driver on the road tonight this city has enough" he said I slid in to the passenger side and he handed me my backpack and he put his in the backseat. I must have nodded off because the next thing I knew the Director was shaking me awake "Come on agent Davenport you have to get out I don't think Abby would take too kindly to a young girl sleeping I'm my car. No matter if you're an agent or not" He said " and I don't even want to know what Zack and Jackie would do to me if they found out" he continued after a short pause. I groggily opened my eyes and blinked a few times to clear them. I looked over and saw he had parked in the driveway to my townhouse. I opened the door slowly then slipped the DVD into my backpack I got out and stumbled slightly and flinched at the cold air. The sun was starting to come up, and my reflexes were still off. I heard the Director sigh behind me before getting out and wrapping one arm around my shoulders making me lean on him. Then he asked for my keys and I fished them out of my back pocket and handed them to him. He guided me up my stairs and unlocked my door. He set my backpack down by the door and helped me toward my bedroom. Halfway there his phone started to ring to the song "your love is my drug"

He groaned then set me down on my couch. While hissing "tell anyone about my ring tone I will kill you." he pulled out his phone "hey Abs" he answered "I'll be home soon" he glanced at me "at Davenports house" I heard the voice on the other end get louder in anger and I started to giggle because for some reason it was funny. The Director glared at me "no honey you know it's not like that Davenport was still a bit shaken up about Jemma, she gave her the necklace." He said softly he paused as he listened to her reply. "Yes baby, ok see you soon" he said and hung up then looked down at me "can you get back up?" he asked

"My couch is very comfy" I said and curled into a ball the director just shook his head.

"Suit yourself" he said and placed my keys on the end table I closed my eyes as I heard him walk to the door…but I didn't hear him leave. I opened my eyes in surprise as I heard him walk back he was holding the DVD in his hand. He walked over to my DVD played and set it up then hit a few buttons behind it and smiled. "I set it to repeat," he said then walked away. I closed my eyes as I heard my door close. As I drifted off to sleep I heard a man's voice filter from my T.V

"_Are you really going to record this whole this Probie?" _ the voice asked asked then I fell asleep

_**A/N I might update again tonight depending on how long it takes me to edit, I know this chapter was boring but in the next one Starr will watch the DVD and find out some sad news so hopefully it will make up for this one. Please review!**_


	3. the end

_**A/N that's right here we go two chapters in one day! Again, please review it will really help me be motivated to write even more! In addition, if you have a tip for writing that is appreciated too!**_

_**Warring: Major character death ahead! And Eli is alive **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS Kate and Jenny would have never died**_

_Starr Davenport's P.O.V_

I awoke to a man's voice in front of my couch my hand flew to my hip where my gun was. I blinked sleep from my eyes and realized it was coming from my T.V. confused I started at the screen but my vision was still blurry. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the blurriness, but by the time my vision cleared the screen was fading to black. I sighed in frustration and got up rewind whatever was on my T.V when suddenly a man with brown hair and dazzling green eyes appeared on the screen. He was wearing what looked like an expensive suit.

"_Are you really going to record this whole thing Probie?" _ The man asked in a teasing tone

"_Yes Tony I am"_ replied a familiar voice from behind the camera after a moment I realized it was Director McGee's voice

"_It's you birthday Tony it should be recorded"_ said a giddy voice from a woman off camera

"_It's just one of my many birthday's Abby,"_ Tony said and shook his head

"_No its not!"_ said Abby as she stepped into the shot she was dressed in a black skirt, a black sterile puppets t-shirt a spiked dog color and a spiked bracelets.

"Wow" I said looking at her elaborate style

"_It's your first birthday with your new sister"_ Abby declared and dragged a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes into the shot, I gasped it looked just like a younger Version of Bishop, tony smiled and slung one his arms over her shoulders. And he slung his other arm over abbey's shoulders then looked at the camera a flashed a winning smile.

"_This is Very special agent Anthony DiNozzo with his two sisters Forensic scientist Abby Sciuto" _he said and kissed Abby on the cheek "_and Special Agent Ellie Bishop, I would kiss you to but I don't think your husband would approve"_ Tony said

"_A husband has never stopped you before tony"_ McGee said from behind the camera

"_Hush it McCameraman"_ tony said mock threating I could tell that tony was the joker of the group

"_Oh Tony I got you a cake it so pretty and I put exactly-_"Tony cut off Abby's rant with a finger on her lips

"_I believe you were going to say exactly 20 candles right?"_ tony asked in mock innocence suddenly Tony's head shot foreword as if he had been hit and an old wan with white hair stepped into the frame from behind of tony

"_Times two DiNozzo"_ the newcomer said in a gruff voice

"_Exactly boss"_ Tony said and rubbed the back of his head while everyone else laughed, "_Here McShy let me hold the Camera so you can get some screen time_" tony said and made a grab for the camera suddenly the camera angle jerked wildly and all I could see were blurred shapes

"_No tony really it's fine,"_ McGee said

"_Give it up McGee,_" he said

"_Tony! Watch O-"_ Bishops warring came too late there was the unmistakable sound of liquid fall to the ground the camera angle straighten out and a murderous looking tony was shown with a big wet spot on the front of his under shirt

"_You're a dead man McGee,"_ he stated as Bishop and Abby tried to smother their giggles

"_Uh-oh_" McGee said and Tony started towards him and the film cut off. I couldn't help but smile they were just like a little family just like me, Jackie, Zack, And Jemm- my smile quickly disappeared as I remembered what happened last night. Suddenly I heard my door open and someone step inside instantly I drew my gun and crouched behind my couch I waited as the person tiptoed down the hall towards the living room right as the person stepped into the room I jumped up from behind the couch gun first

"NCIS FREE- GODDAMIT JACKIE ARE YOU TRING TO GET SHOT!" I yelled as I recognized the 5 foot 11 inch woman with brown hair and blue eyes in front of me was my- well my new SFA and friend Jackie Faye. Jackie looked up at me like a deer in headlights. I quickly holstered my weapon and before I could take another breath Jackie had recovered and gave me what everyone refers to as her "tackle-hugs" I groaned in protest as the momentum of her "hug" sent us crashing into my couch which I have to admit was better than they usual floor we would fall on.

"Girl I missed you sooooo much! But you know I L-O-V-E undercover work plus the director himself asked me to do it an" Jackie was cut off by the video starting up again I quickly lunged for the remote and switched it off but not before Jackie saw tony "ohhh000hhh who was THAT!" she squealed

"No one Jackie" I said while groaning on the inside she would never let this go

"oh looked like a whole LOT of NOTHING to me" she said and smiled I just sighed and took the disc out and put it back in its case I quickly scanned the room looking for a safe place to put it but nowhere seemed right well Jemma put in her desk maybe….

"Hey Jackie can you drive me NCIS" I asked

"oh sure don't ask me how my trip was or anything or talk about your new love just straight to asking favors again,….." she paused for a moment as if you just realized something "why can't you drive yourself?" she asked while covertly looking me up and down for injuries

"Because my cars sill there" I said

"Why" she asked it was a completely reasonable question with a reasonable answer but for some reason I did not want to answer

"Will you/" I asked again almost pleading Jackie knew I was avoiding the answer but she didn't push she knew If she needed to know I would tell her. She sighed and walked out to her car I grabbed my keys and put the disc in my hoodie pocket and followed her out

Ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

After a long debate with Jackie I got her to stay in the car while I went to got but the DVD in my desk as I walked into the bullpen I saw someone at my desk confused I slowed my pace as I got closer I saw it was director McGee

"Oh hello Agent Davenport! What are you doing here I gave you two weeks off" he asked I just held up the DVD

"Wanted to put it in my desk" I said then opened the shelf closest to me and put it in

"You watch it?" he asked

Yeah." I said shortly unsure of where this was going

"What was your take on everyone?" he asked curiosity in his eyes

"well I liked tony he was funny and he acted like a prankster, Bishop was pretty but she looked a little shy you did too, and I Also liked Abby I liked her style and attitude" I summarized then something dawned on me "wait….the Abby you were talking to on the phone yesterday…" I was cut off by an older woman walking around the corner her hair was grey and she was wearing all black with a spiked bracelet.

"One in the same" she said and kissed McGee on the check "and you are…?" she asked and extended her hand

"Starr Davenport" I said and shook her hand

"Ahh yes" she said and smiled "the one my husband is cheating on me with" she said and the Director chuckled and several heads from other bullpens turn to look at me I blushed, confused for a moment before I fully remembered McGee's full phone call. I suppressed a smile Abby leaned down to whisper something in the Directors ear that I didn't catch his face sobered and he looked sad

"I might as well" he said "come on follow me" the director said and led me into his office Abby trailing me as we walked in to his office he gesture to a chair in front of the flat screen T.V I sat down Abby in chair next to me "what is this about ….umm…err Mrs. Director?" I said unsure how to address her

"Just call me Abby" she said I looked over at the Director who nodded allowing me to call his wife be her first name

"But don't get any ideas Davenport" she said in a mocking stern tone I blushed a looked away

"Sooo umm Abby" I said uncomfortable saying her first name "why are we up here?" I asked again

"I heard what you said about everyone in the video. By the way thank you" she said referring to my earlier comment about her. "And I thought you should know what happened to everyone who had the necklace. You know Timmy became director and had to pass it on cause he was no long a felid agent." she said then looked to me to fill in the rest of what I had

"And um I know Bishop retired "I said then pulled out the necklace again and looked at the initials my eyes fell to the letters T.D "and I know T.D is Tony DiNozzo. Which mean all that's left is Z.D and K.T." I said they were silence as if they were waiting for something. Then it dawned on me "what happened to Tony?" I asked a little scared McGee just clicked a button on his remote and a news report flashed on the date in the corner told me that is was July 24 2016

"_today on a sadder side of things today Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo died today in a fire. " _the reported said her face set in practiced sorrow the camera swept around showing an aerial view of a burned building_. "Tony DiNozzo along with Mossad Director Eli David and his daughter Ex-NCIS agent Ziva David were in the building when it was set ablaze. DiNozzo was able to drag the director to safety but was killed when he went back in to save Ziva. Both were caught behind a burning bean and died of smoke inhalation,"_ the female news reported said then the screen went black again. Slow pieces of the puzzle started to fall together I looked back down at the star. Z.D Ziva David

"so let me get this straight, I said First, K.T has it then she gave it to Ziva, ZIva left NCIS and gave it to" I glanced down to look at the initials "Tony who dies in a fire wait how was in not burned to ashes?" I asked

"He wasn't wearing it that day it was in his suitcase at the hotel," Abby said in a soft voice

"So after tony dies Ti-director McGee gets it "I said catching myself at the last moment "he becomes director and gives it to Bishop, and then Bishop retires and gives it to Jemma, who dies by gun so I end up with it?" I asked breathless from saying it all

"Yep basically you're missing a few things but yeah "said McGee who had moved to sit next to Abby while I was ranting

"What am I missing?" I asked Abby looked up at McGee

"Just get it over with" she said softly McGee took a deep breath

"Kate Todd is the name of the woman who first had it. Well her name was Caitlin but we all called her Kate she was Ex: Secret service she was very loyal, kind an amazing drawer a sister to everyone. And my friend she was killed in the line of duty by ZIva brother Ari," he took a deep breath before continuing "Ziva came here as a liaison but because a U.S citizen and an agent. She was our little ninja who was insanely skilled at fighting. I mean she knew how to kill you 13 different ways with a paper clip! She also had a bad temper and was contently messing up America idioms and well you know the rest," McGee said to me my head was reeling with all this information.

"Well she knows now "Abby said then pulled the star from my hand then handed it to McGee he smiled slightly and took out a pocket knife

"You now know what it's like to be a MCRT agent it can end well or it can end badly but the only thing that matters is that you stay loyal and you find a family among us." McGee said then neatly carved S.D into the side under J.B still in shock I just stared at him as he placed the necklace around my neck. Instantly I felt Kate protectiveness flash through me, I felt Ziva's strength, Tony's wit and investigative skills, McGee's ability to grow from Probie to Director, Bishop's judge of Character, and finally Jemma's fierce Determination I gasped at the feeling it was over whelming.

"You're never the same one you wear the necklace" Abby said and looked at McGee I just stood up and walked out felling ready for almost anything

_**Epilogue 2039 **_

"Davenport don't you dare!" Director Zack said over my earpiece I was feeling a strange sense of Déjà vu as I walked around the building my SFA Mark Davis Behind me my senior agent Tanner Jacobs was in the back with our probie Lucinda Kade. I felt the star necklace tug at my neck it felt heavier than usual I didn't want to stop and think about what that meant although I lot had happened after I got the necklace McGee stepped down right after our talk. And Zack took his place making Jackie Team Leader and me SFA three months later Mark Davis and Tanner Jacobs joined us. 4 years after that Jackie left to work with the F.B.I and eventually Became Director. When she left, I was made team leader. That was 5 years ago and just last month we welcomed Lucinda Kade...

"I don't plan on it," I said then I heard the back door being kicked in and Tanner yelling 'NCIS"

"What the HECK?!" I asked but I had no choice with Mark on my heels I busted in to the building I saw that Lucinda and Tanner were pinned to the opposite wall behind some crates because four armed men were shooting at them their backs to us. Without missing a beat, mark and me raised out guns simtainosuly and took out three of the four guys. Before anyone could even aim at the fourth gun he aimed at Mark I felt the star around my neck get even heavier... I knew my gun was empty so I did the only thing I could I hip checked my partner and sent him sprawling to the floor. Before he even hit the ground he looked up at me and we made eyes contact right as the bullet ripped through my chest followed by two more I felt my body jerk backwards and I fell to the ground. I heard Lucinda scream followed by more gunfire but it was our gunfire not the bad guy I saw mark run over to me

"Oh god! Starr!" he cried

"Starr?" asked Zack over the earpiece again a feeling of déjà vu swept through me. "Starr are you ok?" he asked "come on now davenport don't quit on me now." he begged through the earpiece I felt like I was floating and I wanted to let go and float away but I know I had one more thing to do. I reached up to my neck and unclip my necklace barely aware of Mark applying pressure to my wounds. Tanner was on my other side talking to Zack trough the earpiece. In addition, Lucinda was a little ways away starting at me shocked. I held out my hand for Mark he complied I said the same words Jemma said to me then pressed the star in his hand. And just like before even though Zack could hear this he stayed quiet then suddenly he was there.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this you were supposed to be the next director," he told me

"life doesn't always work out the way we want it to no matter how hard you try" I said quoting what he told Jackie when Jemma died then everyone was gone and there was Kate, Tony ,Ziva McGee, Ellie , and Jemma calling me to them I didn't fight I went willingly in to their embrace

Mark Davis's P.O.V

I sat at my desk looking at the necklace Starr had given me before she well…..she died she told me to learn about the other agents. I didn't know what she meant but she was probably delirious from blood loss. Then I saw what looked like scratches on the side I looked closer and saw that they were letters no, initials on the side. I ran my thumb over them as I read each pair.

K.T

Z.D

T.D

T.M

E.B

J.B

S.D

My thumb hovered over the last one Starr Davenport I thought then put it in my pocket unable to deal with the pain any longer

_**THE ENDDDDDDDDD**_

_**a/n WELL THAT'S THEN END GUY I KNOW THIS IS LONNGGG BUT ONCE I STARTED GOING I JUST COULDN'T STOP SO I FINISHED IT so happy early (insert holiday here) and again please review tell me how you liked it! **_


End file.
